mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Coriander Cumin and Saffron Masala
Coriander Cumin and Saffron Masala are a father and daughter team of unicorn ponies who appear in the season six episode Spice Up Your Life. They own a restaurant in Canterlot called The Tasty Treat, which serves South Asian-inspired cuisine. Development and design Coriander Cumin shares his body style and eye color with Claude, Stinky Bottom, "Leadnail McColt", "Mint Condition", "Port Wine", S05E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #21, and S06E03 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4. Saffron Masala was designed by Charmaine Verhagen and Kora Kosicka. Coriander Cumin and Saffron Masala's names are references to Indian spices: coriander, cumin, saffron, and masala. Depiction in the series Coriander Cumin and Saffron Masala appear in Spice Up Your Life as the respective host and chef of a small restaurant called The Tasty Treat, which serves cuisine exotic to Canterlot. When Pinkie Pie and Rarity first enter their establishment, Saffron Masala is happily eager to serve them food. Conversely, her father Coriander Cumin maintains a bitter disposition in their presence because of the restaurant's poor business. As a result, Coriander and Saffron have a strained relationship and frequently argue. Having been brought to Canterlot by the Cutie Map to solve a friendship problem, Pinkie and Rarity offer to help Coriander and Saffron save their failing business. However, their ideas on how to save the restaurant conflict when Rarity helps Coriander transform the restaurant to be identical to every other restaurant in the area and Pinkie encourages Saffron to maintain the restaurant's uniqueness. When famous food critic Zesty Gourmand visits The Tasty Treat, the two sides continue to be at odds, resulting in a bowl of curry spilling on Zesty. As Coriander and Saffron wallow in failure, Saffron serves her father an old dish from her childhood and reminds him why they opened The Tasty Treat in the first place. With renewed resolve, Pinkie and Rarity turn things around and help make the restaurant's third grand opening a success. Through Pinkie and Rarity's assistance, Coriander and Saffron mend their fractured relationship and come together in the pastime that truly unites them: cooking. In season nine's final episode The Last Problem, Saffron Masala briefly appears in a group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Other depictions Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Coriander Cumin and Saffron Masala are characters in Gameloft's mobile game. The game's description of Coriander Cumin states, "Have you met Saffron? This pony’s her dad -- and he’ll make you the best curry you’ve ever had!" The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook ''CORIANDER CUMIN and SAFFRON MASALA are the father and daughter of the Tasty Treat, a restaurant that serves exotic cuisine in Canterlot. Their passion for cooking brings them through every obstacle—including picky food critics.'' Quotes Spice Up Your Life :Saffron Masala: I'm Saffron Masala, the chef here at The Tasty Treat, the most exotic cuisine in Canterlot. Would you like to hear about the specials? :Saffron Masala: Father, stop it! Don't close up the restaurant around our guests. :Coriander Cumin: What does it matter?! When they leave, nopony else will be coming in. :Saffron Masala: Well, your attitude isn't going to bring anyone in! Can't you at least pretend to be positive?! :Coriander Cumin: unenthusiastic Welcome to The Tasty Treat. You can eat here if you want. Or not. Who cares? :Saffron Masala: That's all I've ever wanted to do, father! Make food for the ponies of Canterlot like the food we made together when I was younger! :Coriander Cumin: It has been so long since we cooked together. Heh. Remember how you used to hide the ingredients you did not like? :Saffron Masala: We've both been so stressed about the restaurant succeeding that we forgot what it was we loved about it in the first place. :Coriander Cumin: Cooking is something we used to love to do together. No matter what happens next, thank you for reminding us of that. Gallery See also * * * * References ru:Кориандр Кумин и Сафрон Масала Category:Parents Category:Supporting characters Category:Featured articles